Beloved
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: I was an urchin child; my village was destroyed by bandits when I was young. I would've died if a Manakete called Nowi hadn't saved my life. I grew up and joined Chrom's army, always hoping to see her again. Recently Nowi joined the Shepherds and we've reunited. Now? Everything is different between us. I think I've fallen in love with her. (Romantic oneshot! A little steamy, too).


**Goodness me; the things you guys request. You wanted Nowi, so you're getting Nowi. I'm a guy of my word. I brought back Sirus from some of my other Fire Emblem stories and slightly tweaked his background for this one. I do hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there are any other ladies you'd like me to a write into a romantic oneshot. I'm always open to requests.  
**

**Anyway, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

**Savior  
**

My name is Sirus.

I'm a soldier is the service of Prince Chrom. I was once a street urchin until Sumia's family took me in; she's my dearest friend. But I'm getting ahead of myself. There's another woman in camp I treasure deeply. A woman of myth and legend - a creature of ageless might and magic. Her name is Nowi.

We first met a little over then years ago - I was still young.

The world can be an uncaring place. I've seen it far too many times already.

The Ylissean army never came when bandits raised my village to the ground. No noble knight saved my parents as they were put to the blade for what little coin they had. I would've been dumped in a pit of bodies next to them if it weren't for my savior - for Nowi. I still remember our first meeting to this day. Sometimes I feel the gust of her huge beating wings in my sleep, and her translucent draconian body is always a sight to behold in my hazy dreams.

When I was a child they called the Manakete things of legend, seldom told of as more than bedtime stories or tales beside camp fires. Village elders called them "remnants of a dead age", simply too old to exist. That's where they're wrong.

Nowi swooped down from the clouded, rainy sky with a fearsome roar. The power of her voice put the fear of Naga herself into the unwashed, toothless ruffians who sacked my home. Try as they did to end her, she didn't stop. Be it to bow, or arrow or spell... she kept on fighting. One by one, with breaths of magical flame, she defeated every last one of them.

I was too weak from my injuries to move at the time. I'd been scratched and cut and beaten. Cold swept over me; in the final fleeting seconds, I heard Nowi speak to me for the first time: "Hey there! You hang in there, little one. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're alright!"

Devoid of strength, I lost consciousness.

When I awoke from slumber my rescuer was already long gone. She'd left in the care of an innkeeper with a purse full of coin.

"W-Where am I?" I asked the old man weakly as I awoke.

What he said filled me with comfort and warmth.

"Yer safe, boyo, rescued. Aye, it were a young lass who brought ye in here. She placed the money in my hand and made me promise to take care of ye. After that she left... Not a word. Not a thing. Just a kiss on yer forehead 'n she was out of the door."

I'm a different person now. No longer a defenceless child, but a young man. A warrior - in service to Ylisse and the crown. Aye, I'm a simple soldier of Chrom's Shepherds, but my lot in life is good. For months now I've pined for Nowi in secret - ever since she took her place among Chrom's armies alongside Gregor. I idolize her; she's my salvation. I'm frightened to no end, however. My innocent feelings are shifting.

No longer do I see her as my simple savior. Whenever I eye her in camp my heart pounds with intensity. My cheeks feel hot. My hands jitter.

She's truly beautiful - in both her mortal and Manakete forms.

Alas, here I stand. The midnight sky is full to bursting with fireworks in celebration of our victory against Walhart's general: Yen'fey.

People are dancing and singing. The air is alive with celebration.

I've spent the whole night beside Nowi; I've not left her for an instant. "What's the matter?" She grins at me. "You're cheeks are all red."

I can't hold back the extent of my sentiments a moment longer, "I love you, milady," I reveal nervously. "I always have. Since the day you saved my life all those years ago."

"Awwww!" Nowi giggles sweetly. She throws her arms around my shoulders. Her body is as light as a paperweight. I pluck her clean off her feet and she wraps her legs around my back. "I love you too!" she answers my prayers. "Of course I do! I feel the same. You're a sweetheart!"

I thank my lucky stars. I thank Naga. I thank every holy symbol in the world for my good fortune.

Nowi and I kiss beneath the midnight moon. She ties her tongue with mine. We both wrestle for control. The last thing I expected was a girl of supposed innocence to claim me with such heat. Then again, she's been alive for a very long time - far longer than I could begin to fathom.

I'm left shaking when Nowi parts her lips from mine. What she says next sets my heart hammering.

"How about we go somewhere quiet?" She winks. "C'mon... It'll be fun. It's been a really long time since I've kissed someone." Giving a toothy grin, she slips one of her dainty hands toward my crotch. I'd be lying if I said I'm don't enjoy it. Nowi pokes and teases at me a little bit more; just enough to have me panting. "Ooooo..." She coos with great interest. "I'll bet you wanna get that thing out, now dontcha?"

A groan crawls from the pit of my stomach. I'm melting. My entire body is sweating. I've never felt so damn hot before.

What Nowi whispers next has me huffing like a dog in the noon sun. "I'll let you play with me in my dragon form..." I'm kissed a second time, this time with vigor. "L-Let's go somewhere quiet," she says insistently. "I have the perfect place in mind."

* * *

I'm released by the Manakete and lead to a small barn on the outskirts of Ylisstol. Fireworks still popping and crackling; hardly anyone sees the two of us slip away. The barn is mostly empty, save a penned up steed.

Nowi finds a discarded candle in a holder tucked away within the furthest corner. With a blow of her heated breath she lights it up good and proper.

A dim orange glow grants me sight. Her gorgeous face holds me captive. Her smile hypnotizes me like magic. Before I'm able to speak, she gives her fingers a sharp snap. A flash of pale light steals my sight. Upon its vanishing, the both of us stand as naked as the day of our births.

"Ooooh wow!" Nowi gasps. She inches her curious fingers nearer to my aching manhood. "Nice and big." She gives me a poke.

I gaze upon the majesty that is Nowi's short and petite frame. For a one-thousand year old creature of myth and legend, she remains surprisingly youthful. My eyes are drawn to the tiny slit between her legs, the likes of which is covered by a surprisingly thick patch of golden hair.

I throw my head back in a deep moan as Nowi tenderly brings her lips to the tip of my weapon. A drop of my seed leaks from the tip. She cares not, and proceeds to lick it up with devotion. "It tastes nice," she comments, slinking her fingertips over the base of my member. She strokes it with the utmost care and attention. My skin prickles with a delight; she's rewarded with yet more of my essence for her hard work.

If I get much hotter I'll faint.

Through hazy vision I pan downward. The delicious gemstone between her legs is swelling with excitement.

My breaths are small and raspy as I return to the moment at hand.

Beads of sweat crawl trickle down Nowi's forehead and patter against the straw-covered floor beneath us.

"G-Gods," I shudder with desperation. "I-If you keep this up I'll... Nowi..."

The Manakete slows her pace and gives me yet another girlish giggle. "Awwww..." She whines with teasing sadness. "We can't have that. Not until you've enjoyed your prize, my beloved." She kneels on all-fours and scoots around so that her back is facing me. Lowering her head of blonde hair to the ground, she brings her behind into the air with a wiggle. And that's not all. "Stand back," she tells me. "You'll like this. I'm sure."

Nowi snaps her fingers. I'm blinded by an overwhelming flash. My head spins and my ears ring. When the light clears...

The Manakete lays before me in all of her grandeur. Her razor talons are dug into the floor and her wings are pressed flat against the base of her spine. Her behind is spread wide for me, a gaping translucent maw. My eyes don't stay fixated upon this opening for long. Instead they trail downward to the swollen, sticky bulb between her hind legs. Thin tufts of hair cover Nowi's special place, much as they did in her humanoid shape.

The scent lingering from therein is intoxicatingly sweet, like a blooming flower in spring.

Nowi gifts a playful growl. "Rest your hands against my bottom," she growls a second time in confirmation. "Stick it in. It'll be a niiice fit. I promise."

"Are you sure?" I ask with hesitation, still very much amazed by the strange and yet regal sight that is a dragon's blooming flower. More concerning is Nowi's skin. In her Manakete shape Nowi's skin is translucent. If I do as I'm asked I'll see my every thirstful thrust within her. "I-I'm not so certain this is a good idea..."

"Of course I'm sure!" Nowi responds cheerfully. "Just be careful when I'm like this," she sniggers. "In dragon shape I'm extra sensitive. I'm not sure what'll happen if you aren't gentle with me. But I have this funny feeling... I'm aching; I want to be filled with life." As though by magic, her body glitters a powerful yellow for a second. "Please," she pleads. I-I want you to enjoy it; think of it as my gift to you. I want to know how it feels like - outside my human form."

I can't turn her down a request of such adoration. I take a short forward step.

My bare feet crunch against the hay underfoot. Prepared, I rub the head of my manhood against her. Nowi's precious opening trickles with lust. With a sharp thrust I plunge inside. She lets out a passionate roar and her wings stand upright stiffly.

"Ooooooh Gods," flecks of drool leak from her fanged mouth. "My first time like this." She gives her large backside a wiggle to accommodate my thickness. Her simple movement brings a hefty moan spilling from my lips. I'm ensnared, wilfully enslaved. Fleshy barbs bulge from her walls and embrace the fullness of my weapon. My first thrust is a challenge. She's so moist it feels as though I'm wading through honey. It's strange though - she's a perfect fit.

My body feels clammy amidst the immense bliss. "H-How is it?" I ask her between heavy inhales and exhales.

"As a dragon?" she responds with a purr, again glittering against the low light, "A-Amazing. Keep going..."

I slap Nowi's scaly bottom. She roars with passion - all the while I keep thrusting and thrusting. I'm so deep.

"Rawwwr..." Nowi gives a sensual snarl and backs into me. A shaky roar escapes her, "Feels like somebody's enjoying himself. Yay! Lucky me. Keep pushing deeper. Deeper. Deeper!" She commands. "I'm hungry. I want more... more..."

I snag Nowi's erect wings with my trembling hands, giving them a sharp yank. I-I can't hold back anymore. My breaths become laboured heaves. My motions quicken in pace. I'm rewarded for my efforts. The barbs of Nowi's walls engorge with arousal and massage me.

There's a warm puddle of her womanly nectar pools at my feet and trickles between my toes.

As lovely as Nowi's Manakete flower, I have but a single wish.

"N-Nowi... Please," I beg. "May I- May I find relief while you take your human form? I-I want to."

Her body pulses brightly at my request. "Of course you can, my love! It's good to know you enjoy my other shape too." There comes a mighty source of heat from Nowi, and an equally mighty pulse of energy. Again I'm rendered sightless.

Nowi is human when the light clears.

My dagger is rammed gratuitously into a place that (while wet and lubricated) is several sizes too small. So much so that I'm bulging against Nowi's stomach with every push. The tightness does little to deter her. She uses her weight to topple me to the floor and sit down. She rides happily; her perky bottom is pressed firmly against my pelvis. "Hmmmm..." She sighs deeply. "This feels lovely too!"

The girl bounces and grinds against me with delight.

We keep the position of the beast with two backs. I sink my fingernails into her glistening skin. I-I'll burst if she keeps this up.

"Y-You're so deep inside," cries Nowi with delight. Her cheeks slap against me with buck of her narrow hips. Closer and closer I'm getting to flooding her with my essence. I want to. I have to! If she's as thirsty as she says, I have a duty to provide.

A final thrust takes me beyond the edge.

White-hot pleasure rushes over me. I squeeze my fingers tightly into Nowi's backside and release my life-giving nectar inside.

The dragon's dainty body tenses; she throws her head back in a scream. We're joined as one. A pulse of pleasure overtakes me. A second. A third. Four even! My release is hard and thick, as is Nowi's. The lass falls limply against my back as the energy leaves her. I keep my sword sheathed inside her. By the fifth spurt love I'm spent.

Huffing to bring air to her lungs, the Manakete gently takes my hand and places it over her tummy.

"I-I feel your seed inside me... So warm..."

I'm left smiling at the genuine tenderness of her words.

And deep down I have a wish. I clamp my palm over Nowi's stomach and hold her to my chest for a cuddle.

"I hope Naga will grant us a child," I whisper.

Nowi nods at my words. She eases off my limp manhood and rolls over to face me. "I hope so. I'd love to have your baby!" she winks. "But you know what that means, don't you?"

"What might it mean, darling?" I inquire.

Nowi boops her finger against my nose.

"We'll have to get married!" She grins a fanged grin. "I've always wanted a husband!"

A request I'll oblige without a second thought

"It'd be my pleasure. I'd better get you a wedding ring when we next visit town."

"Yay!" Nowi cheers. "I'm so happy!"

After all, secret romances is extremely commonplace here in Prince Chrom's camp.

With a snap of her fingers the Manakete sends the barn doors thumping shut. Away from prying eyes, we snuggle close in the hay.

"I love you, Sirus..." She whispers in my ear. "More than anything."

Her confession fills my heart to bursting. I didn't think anyone would love an orphan child like me.

"I love you too, Nowi."

Whatever happens next, I can be sure of one thing. The dragon who saved my life treasures me. And that is all I could ever ask for.

**End  
**

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


End file.
